The BFF empire
by jmspikey
Summary: The Devourlord a Being so powerful that not even Gods could stop her as everything around her died she is summoned into a new land with more people to kill and devour. Yeah people are pretty much screwed. Oneshot...Maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Familiar of zero or soul nomad would be kinda cool if I did though **

She had done it she had showed all would think to use her as their weapon in their petty little wars. Dead, every single person dead oh they put up such a pathetic final offense on her but they were nothing compared to her power after all she had the master of death on her side even with World Eaters with them they paled in comparison to her. The look in their eyes as they slowly realized how hopeless their struggle was, she had shown them why she was called the Devour Lord as she consumed the souls of the fallen. In the end only her and Gig remained, Gig her companion through her rampage across the land, it was he who showed her that her family simply wished to use her to fight the World Eaters, it was he who gave her the power to fight against all who opposed her, but in the end she was so hungry, so very hungry and there were no more souls to consume but his the hunger was madding and despite his pleas she devoured him. The power she had gained was unimaginable but she was alone now there was no one for her to eat she had gained so much power but there was nothing to kill nothing to destroy. Then they arrived the gods of the world Haephnes and Drazil they had spouted nonsense how she was reasonability now that she had gained powers that rivaled a god but she didn't care all that mattered was that there were people that she could kill people to consume. They had merged their power to try to defeat her but it was useless they still fell to her blade the world began to decay and die without the gods to maintain them.

She sat in the ruins of her castle as she watches everything slowly die around her the trees look sickly nothing grows animals perish she didn't care. Nothing there was nothing for her in this land she was alone.

_"My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe"_

She looked up that was a human voice she heard she stood her onyx blade in hand as her empty eyes scanned the area around her could some pathetic human have survived her genocide?

_"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant"_

Divine? Heh she was as far from divine as you could get, beautiful? She was called such by many in her army and occasionally Gig even if he wouldn't admit it, wise? Maybe but powerful she was certainly powerful however she was no one's servant no one's tool and she would kill any who dared to use her in such a manner.

_"I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear"_

A green like portal appeared in front of her and she thought about whether or not to enter it but there was nothing for her here nothing to eat nothing to kill so she stepped into the portal.

Louise coughed as she waited for the smoke to clear from her summon attempt the familiars around her began to shake in fear Tabithas dragon attempting to drag her away in fact many of the familiars her trying to drag their masters away.

_"What could possibly be scaring them so baldly is it the familiar I summoned?" _Once the smoke cleared she could she what exactly has been scaring everything.

It was a young girl maybe 14 or 15 years old she wore sandals and white pants that reached a little bit past her knees she didn't wear a shirt only armor like bra of sorts. She had red gauntlets on her hand s with a green sleeve reaching to her shoulders she had a green shoulder pad s an onyx blade in her right hand. Her face could be considered quite beautiful by many, blood red hair streaked with silver reached to her shoulder and covered her left eye from view her right eye was a freshly spilled blood red and looked empty and devoid of much emotion she had a light tan from that you would expect from someone who spent much time outdoors. However it was her presence that terrified Louise it screamed death and despair and many people had collapsed around her already it was like standing in the presence of death itself.

Professor Colbert was a soldier he was used to death and having worked under Karin the heavy wind was not easily intimated but this girl was terrifying him she looked fragile like she could barely swing the blade she carried but something told him that Louise should bind her as a familiar imminently or else the girl would kill them all.

The girl raised her blade and pointed at Colbert before saying something in a strange language he quickly cast a spell that would let them understand her. "Where am I?" her tone was empty and lacked the usual emotion that a voice usually carried "you are at the Tristanian Academy of Magic miss …?"

"…..Revya" was the girl now known as Revyas response

"Ah well then Miss Revya you have been summoned as a familiar by the young Miss Valliere" Colbert explained in a calm manner but was still prepared to cast his spells in case the girl attacks

"Familiar?" Revya tilted her slightly while she waited for Colbert to explain.

"A familiar is a creature that is summoned and bound to mage in order to assist them in any way possible" Revya grip on her blade tighten and the explanation.

"Bound? As in enslaved I have been called forth to be a slave to the girl here" Revya's onyx blade began to be enveloped in her dark energy she will not be enslaved she refuses to be used by someone. Kill…yes that's what she will do she will kill them all there no match for her she's killed gods after all what's a few little mages to her.

"heh very well little mage try, try and bind me to you " Revya charged at Louise with every intent to kill her until a fireball crashed into her knocking her to the side . She glanced to the left and noticed Colbert had his staff pointed at her .

"You shall not harm my students" The man was serious he really thought he could stop her, The Devourlord from killing anyone who annoyed her.

"hahahaHAHAHA you think you can stop me little mage your nothing but maggots to be crushed under me I will enjoy watching the hope in your eyes fade as I kill you students in front of you" Revyas voice which usually lacked emotion was now filled with a sort of madness and joy that she feels when in battle. As she raised her blade now completely coated in her dark energy as a sadistic smile slowly formed she was going to enjoy killing every single thing on this world starting with the girl who thinks she can enslave her.

** So yeah had Louise summon Devourlord Revya just for the lolz don't know how exactly Louise will get close enough to bind her as a familiar but I do have an idea for how to curb her genocide instincts . Her appearance is a slight mix of her with Gigs hair color mixed in as well as Gigs personality slightly merging with hers due to the whole consuming him thing she did. I have a feeling she might be too powerful to be used in this series when you considered that she did kill 2 FREAKING GODS but I suppose I could come up with something if I continued this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: don't won familiar of zero or soul nomad**

* * *

Jean De Colbert cursed his luck the girl in front of him was deadly that much was certain the presence she gave off made Karin the heavy wind seem like a child in comparison he knew if he stood against her he would die it was simply a fact of the world should he face her he would die. Colbert stood firm he would buy the students enough time to at least flee or help to arrive the girl was not attacking she seemed to be thinking about something.

Revya was considering her options she could kill everything in the school and any that stood in her way however she already did that once were would be the fun in doing the same thing again? She could try a different approach maybe actually go through with Lobos original plan of creating her own country nothing much could stop her and it could provide some entertainment for her however she needs information on this land first. She locked eyes with the girl who summoned her; yes she could provide the information she needs.

"Very well I will be this girl familiar might provide some entertainment for me "Revya dispelled the darkness in her sword and sheathed her blade she locked eyes with Colbert "_don't cause me any trouble and nobody dies today_" Colbert gave a curt nod.

"Miss Valliere if you would please complete the ritual" Colbert hoped that the binding runes would restrain the dangerous girl. Louise meanwhile was terrified of the girl she was no commoner that much was for certain not with the amount of fear she inspired in her classmates still she was a Valliere and as such she will not back down to her own familiar.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Revya was a bit shocked when the mage kissed her she was no stranger to sexual activity especially with women Gig refused to allow her the company of men something about not letting some dude violate his body even if technically it was **_HER_**body but since he could feel everything she could he proclaimed that no dude will ever enter her body so she made do with women. She felt a stinging sensation on her left hand she removed her gauntlets as saw slightly glowing runes on her hand suddenly she felt a compulsion to protect the little mage, to ignore her plots for taking control of her own country she shook her head these blasted runes thought to control her, heh that won't do at all she channeled some of her power into the runes which began to give off a blackish-red glow instead of the usual green-white glow they had at first. The compulsions vanished as did the hunger that usually drove her to consume everything in her path well this was certainly good news for her she won't have to kill people, well not to hold off the madding hunger anyways she would do it for the fun though.

"well this was an interesting common ritual but enough of that if you would all return to your rooms now" Colbert was worried the runes had at first given off a white glow but now gave off a blackish glow he could not stop and question the girl not without the risk of angering her he would need to discuss this with headmaster Osmond the girl could not be allowed to roam around unwatched.

All the students dispersed not saying anything they were afraid of Revya something about her unsettled the familiars which in turn spooked their masters after all it takes a lot to scare a dragon. Tabitha was worried the familiar was dangerous she was going to have to prevent Kirche from doing something that could anger her but if worst comes to worst she may have to flee she was no match for the familiar on her own.

Revya was leaning on a stone wall looking at her, heh _master_, that this girl thought she could control her was a fun thought still let's see her try.

"Listen up familiar I summoned you therefore I am your master from what I can see you appear to be a commoner and as such you are beneath me as I was blessed by the founder with magic and am as such superior to you "Louise claimed in a haughty term on the inside however she was scared but her mother's teaching will not allow her to show fear to her familiar. Silence followed for a few minutes before she was slammed into the wall by a massive flame like black claw that had her upper body in a tight grip.

"listen here little mage I don't care what you think in this little relationship **I** am the master and you are the slave not the other way around got it?" the grip tightened around Louise and she coughed up a little blood but nodded anyways. Revya gave a little smirk she loved taking stuck up nobles and turning them into perfect little slaves the things she would do to this little mage the blue haired one seemed interesting as well with the emotion less doll thing she has going.

"Good now then all I need from you is information on how things are run here what makes someone a noble and someone a commoner" Revya needed followers to instigate her little rebellion therefore clearly she will start with the ones upset with hoe things are run at the moment. Louise explanation was interesting to say the least the magic user where treated as the greatest things on earth whereas the non-magic users where slaves they did everything the nobles demanded no matter how demeaning it was. Perfect simply perfect the commoners where sure to dislike the way things are run and might join her if they were sure they could win.

"good little mage very good as long as you know your place we may get along very well" the claw vanished and Louise dropped to the ground coughing and taking deep breathes as Revya kneeled down next to her, her lips next to her ears "in fact this relationship could get very _pleasurable _for you if you remain a good little obedient girl" Revya gave Louise cheek a little lick before she left the room Louise was blushing at the implications of what was said but was shaking in fear as well that girl, Revya could kill her at any moment tears fell down her cheeks knowing full well she could die the moment Revya no longer found her useful.

Revya was walking down the corridors of the academy when she saw an interesting sight a maid with short black hair was being harassed by some student the maid clearly disliked it but still stood there and took the harassment Revya could not allow sexual harassment on a fellow female unless she was the one doing it.

"Hey what are you doing to her little boy" Revya called out to the boy who turned around to face her before a lecherous grin formed on his face.

"Well, well, well aren't you a pretty one maybe you would like to join us as well" The boy was cocky after all she was nothing but a commoner what could she do to a noble. Revya gave a smile before the same black claw gripped the boy and proceeded to crush his ribs his bones breaking and agonizing screams were beautiful to her before she dropped him she wouldn't kill him that professor was wary of her can't have students suddenly disappear….yet anyways. Revya turned to look at the maid who seemed to be in shock over what just happened.

"Do you like it" she asked which seemed to shake the maid back into reality. "Do like being treated as garbage by these so called nobles don't you wish to be able to crush them make them bow before you, to grovel, to beg, to cry for mercy at your feet" Revya saw it for a moment the maid wants it she wants to make what she said a reality

"I can't, commoners cannot defeat nobles they possess magic the very blessing of The Founder what do we commoners have we have no power to fight back " the maid responded Revya smiled, yes the maid could do very well she gripped the maids left hand and channeled some of her power into her. The maid screamed in pain as she yanked her hand away when she looked at it a black flame like marking wrapped itself around her wrist and up her arm.

"if the nobles have the blessing of your so called God then you will have the blessings of a Devil" Revya smirked this might be fun the maid would use her power after all she was such a pretty thing eventually a noble will get greedy and try something she will join her in time the nobles are stuck up and they need to be brought down to the ground hard. Revya walked away to leave the maid to think over her words as she worked her way to the castle roof.

Amusing that's what this will be she will wait and build her army slowly they will need power of course the people here are weak not like in Haephnes they can't fight and possess no unique abilities at all she will have to grant a set few a fraction of her power as well as wait for when the capital of this country is least defended to strike but still the BFF empire shall rise again. Now then what would make a good flag design?

* * *

**Yup I'm continuing this thing now then clearly Revya don't bow to no one and yea she's a lesbian cause I honestly think Gig would never allow himself to feel how sex was done through a girls perspective now then Revya need herself some loyal Generals so far I will use Siesta as one maybe Louise and Tabitha now no one who hangs around Revya stays sane I mean look at what happened to her last set of generals blood thirsty, 4th-wall breaking, religious nutbags they turned out to be and I kind of wanna do the same again but I need some advice how crazy should her new batch of generals be? Also that thing she did with Agrippa and Pinot? Yeah that's happing again congrats if you guess who receives that treatment. Revya also gets herself a new batch of skills to go along with her swordsmanship courtesy of Ragna The Blood Edge cause I like his combat style. Clearly no one stands a chance against Revya so this is more of a how she took over the world story.**


End file.
